Enfoiré de fantôme
by Akaotsubo
Summary: Réécriture de Enfoiré de fantôme/ McCormick est vraiment mort. Alors pourquoi cet enfoiré de fantôme vient-il me faire chier ! Yaoi/ Crenny/ Présence de lemon
1. Chapitre 1

_Hello everybody ! Après une longue réflexion, j'ai décidée de reprendre cette histoire en main et de la réécrire. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau prologue !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _Un jour, la mort demandant à la vie « Pourquoi t'aime t-on, tandis que moi, l'on me hait ? ». La vie lui répondit, « Parce que tu es une triste vérité, et moi un beau mensonge. »._

Ouvrant péniblement les yeux, Craig se redressa en grognant, une gueule de bois lui fracassant le crâne. Posant sa main sur sa tête, il secoua ses mèches brunes en désordre, les bouteilles de bières vident, roulant de sous son lit. La lumière du soleil pénétrait difficilement entre les ouvertures du volet. Se redressant lentement, il étouffa une insulte quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit brutalement. Dépassant du cadre, sa sœur eut une grimace d'écœurement en sentant l'odeur d'alcool et de cigarette froide.

\- T'as fini de décuver ? Demanda Ruby après plusieurs secondes.

\- Va t'faire. Répondit l'aîné en passant à côté d'elle, son bas de pyjama glissant le long de ses jambes encore pleines de cicatrices non guéries.

\- C'est aujourd'hui. L'enterrement. Se crut-elle bon de préciser en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

Lui faisant un magnifique doigt d'honneur, le brun claqua la porte de salle de bain et parti se réfugier sous l'eau froide. Le ballon d'eau chaude avait été vidé, et il soupçonnait grandement sa sœur afin de le punir de son attitude. Il était vrai que depuis quelques jours, il passait son temps à boire et à fumer, jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Frictionnant ses épis d'ébène, il se rinça rapidement avant de se sécher, le contact doux de la serviette effleurant sa peau comme une caresse. Il mit des habits noirs sans grande hâte avant d'enfiler son éternel bonnet à pompon jaune et de faire un doigt à son reflet.

\- T'as fini la diva ! Hurla Ruby de l'autre côté de la porte en l'a frappant.

\- Ta gueule ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte et en passant devant elle, ses mains attrapant son paquet de clopes avec le briquet qui traînait sur la table.

Descendant les escaliers, il échappa de justesse à sa mère qui tenta de l'attraper dans ses bras, il avala le verre de jus de fruit qui l'attendait.

\- Pense à prendre les médicaments. Rajouta sa génitrice en lui tendant deux cachets.

Les avalant en même temps que la breuvage, il grimaça en sentant les comprimés frottés contre la paroi de son œsophage.

\- C'est bon ? T'as fini ? On peut y aller ? Questionna avec impatience sa cadette devant la porte d'entrée, ses cheveux roux tombant en cascade sur sa robe noire.

\- Ouais ouais. Fit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Ouvrant la porte d'entrée, il plissa les yeux devant l'éblouissement du soleil se reflétant sur la neige. Il sorti les clefs de voiture de sa poche et entra dans l'auto. L'imitant, Ruby ouvrit en grand la fenêtre, en crachant que cette voiture puait le rat mort. Le brun se contenta de l'ignorer en mettant le contact et de prendre la route. Roulant en silence, il se gara près du lieu des morts, laissant Ruby parlait toute seule pour combler le vide. L'a regardant sortir, il s'alluma une cigarette, savourant la bouffée de nicotine quand une ombre se dessina au-dessus de lui. Levant ses yeux, il salua Tweek qui tremblait, un thermos rempli, il le savait, de café dans sa main gauche.

\- Sa-Salut Craig. Se risqua le blond.

\- Tu devrais finir ton café avant d'entrer dans le cimetière Tweek.

Avalant le contenu du thermos, l'accro au café eut un petit soupir de contentement avant de reprendre la parole.

\- C'est … Courageux que tu viennes après tout ce qui s'est passé.

Arquant un sourcil, le brun observa la fumée de sa clope montait vers les cieux. Courageux ? Non il ne l'était pas. S'il l'avait vraiment été, ça serait lui dans le cercueil et non Kenny.

\- Vous-

\- Tweek, c'est pas parce que j'ai baisé plusieurs fois avec lui qu'on était proche. Coupa t-il en écrasant son mégot sous la semelle de sa chaussure.

\- Mais ...T'étais là quand il est ?

\- Ouais. Cracha t-il. J'y étais.

Se relevant sans rajouter le moindre mot, il passa le grand portail et rejoignit sa sœur, tâche de feu sur un fond immaculé. Se mettant à ses côtés, il l'a vit se tendre avant de se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants, et d'attraper dans ses bras, une petite brune bien trop maigre qui était secouée par ses sanglots. Reconnaissant la sœur de McCormick, Craig senti son cœur se serrait un peu, en se remémorant les rares fois où lui et le blond parlait après la coucherie, enfin plutôt la baiserie. Kenny lui disait que dès qu'il pourrait se casser de cette putain de ville, il embarquerait sa sœur avec lui, et l'emmènerait loin de tout ce merdier, afin de lui offrir une vie où elle pourrait s'en sortir. D'ailleurs,la plupart du temps, une fois le coït fini, il se rhabillait et partait sans rien dire, laissant Craig encore sous l'effet du plaisir. Et dès qu'ils se croisaient au lycée, ils s'ignoraient ou bien leurs deux bandes se foutaient sur la gueule, McCormick en profitant toujours pour le narguer du regard, l'invitant à l'attaquer devant tout le monde. Secouant sa tête, il rangea ses souvenirs dans une boite et revenu dans le monde réel, tout en ignorant le souffle glacé dans son cou. Il s'avança vers sa sœur, qui ne lâchait pas Karen quand le prête prit la parole. Faisant face au trou dans le sol, le brun ne put s'empêcher de déglutir. Kenny était vraiment mort. Et les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie. Écoutant vaguement les paroles de l'homme d'Église, il observa à la volée les personnes assistant aux obsèques. Kyle soutenait un Stan avec un gros bandage sur le front, tandis que ce dernier tenait faiblement la main de Wendy. Jamais il ne comprendrait ces deux là, dont les sentiments étaient visibles de tous. Cartman se tenait derrière Stan, et pour une fois, ne prononçait aucun son, le visage baissé vers le sol. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'avança à son tour vers la tombe où descendait le cercueil et y lança une pellée de terre avant de la donner à sa sœur qui l'imita. Chose faite, elle retourna prendre dans ses bras, la dernière de la famille du blond, qui menaçait à chaque instant de tomber dans les vapes. Quand à ces parents, Craig reconnut sans peine qu'ils étaient tout simplement ivres.

Le cimetière commença doucement à se vider, chaque participants à cette macabre festivité offrant ces condoléances aux McCormick. Restant à l'écart, en attendant que sa cadette se décide un jour de lâcher Karen, Craig se frotta la nuque en y sentant un frisson. Frisson qui revenu plus d'une fois. Exaspéré, il se fit un tour sur lui-même et se figea. En face de lui, souriant comme l'enfoiré qu'il avait toujours été, son éternel anorak orange remonté sur sa tête où se dégageait des épis blonds avec un regard provocateur, se tenait Kenny McCormick. Se bougeant pas, ou plutôt ne réalisant pas ce qui se passait, Craig cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, croyant à avoir affaire à une hallucination, provoquée par l'alcool, le soleil, la neige et ce sentiment de culpabilité qui l'habitait depuis plusieurs jours. Cela eut pas d'effet, sauf celui de faire sourire encore plus le défunt qui combla l'espace entre eux, son sourire s'étirant sur son visage avant de le poser contre celui de Craig.

-Hey Tucker. Susurra t-il en pressant ses mains contre la taille du brun. J't'ai manqué ? Rajouta t-il en frottant ses lèvres contre celles serrées du porteur de bonnet péruvien.


	2. Chapitre 2

_Bonsoir ou bonjour ! Un nouveau petit chapitre pour vous ! J'espère que vous aimerez, et si vous avez des petites choses à dire, bien ou mal, dites les :3.  
Bye !_

* * *

 _Aller Tucker, arrête ton char et ouvre les yeux. Il faut se réveiller._

Se redressant en sursaut dans son lit, Craig passa sa main dans sa chevelure de jais. Il avait encore fait ce rêve, où, il entendait la voix de McCormick qui lui demandait de se réveiller. Se frottant les paupières, il manqua de cesser de respirer en sentant un souffle dans sa nuque. Se tournant rapidement, il se prit les pieds dans ses draps et tomba de son lit, le blond flottant dans les airs riant de ce spectacle.

\- Bah alors Tucker, on a peur ?

\- Crève enfoiré de McCormick.

\- C'est déjà le cas.

Se redressant sur ses coudes, le brun ignora la dernière phrase avant de sortir de sa chambre. Se glissant dans sa douche, il laissa l'eau chaude coulée sur le long de ses muscles tendus, quand deux mains glacées se posèrent sur ses hanches. Surpris, il se retourna et fit face au sourire pervers du blond.

\- Bouh. S'amusa t-il en traçant du bout du doigt le torse du brun.

Frissonnant devant le contact froid du mort, Craig se pressa de quitter sa douche, son corps humide s'enroulant autour d'une serviette. L'observant l'ignorer, McCormick ricana en voyant les lignes de poils dressaient sur le corps du brun. Un simple touché le mettait dans un tel état, qu'il était tenté d'aller plus loin. Passant sa langue entre ses lèvres, il se retenu en voyant le regard noir que lui offrait son amant de certains soirs. Souriant, il s'écarta doucement de Tucker, ne le quittant pas des yeux quand il s'habilla en vitesse, ses pupilles azuréennes se dilatant en voyant le tissu des habits soulignaient la fine musculature du corps. Bien trop vite à son goût, Craig s'échappa de la salle d'eau pour descendre dans la cuisine où sa mère l'attendait.

\- Oublie pas tes médicaments. Souligna t-elle en lui désignant une assiette pleine de pancake accompagnée d'un verre de jus et d'une boite comportant des petites pilules de différentes couleurs.

\- Aller Craig, obéis à maman. Souffla le blond dans l'oreille du garçon au bonnet bleu.

Serrant les dents en l'ignorant tant bien que mal, Craig avala d'un coup le contenu du boîtier avant d'avaler son repas. Le regardant de l'autre bout de la pièce, Ruby plissa les yeux en remarquant son frère lançait des regards noirs sur sa gauche, comme s'il menaçait quelqu'un. Remarquant l'heure, elle salua rapidement sa mère tout en criant à son aîné de se magner le cul. Balançant son assiette dans l'évier, le jeune homme sorti à son tour, ses pas craquant sous la neige nouvelle. Prenant le temps de s'allumer une cigarette, il mit le contact et démarra sous les cris de sa sœur. Afin de couvrir la voix aïgue de la jeune rousse, il lança la musique et ricana en voyant sa sœur sursautait quand la voix puissante du chanteur de _Rammstein_ résonna dans le véhicule.

\- Bordel Craig !

\- Ta gueule et écoute. Grogna t-il en remarquant dans son rétro, Kenny qui l'observait tel un fauve chassant sa proie, sa main martelant le rythme de _Sonne_.

 _Eins  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Zwei  
Hier kommt die Sonne  
Drei  
Sie ist der hellste Stern von allen  
Vier  
Hier kommt die Sonne_

* * *

Se garant sur deux places du parking de l'établissement scolaire, il n'entendit même pas sa sœur partir en grognant contre lui, son regard concentré dans celui du blond qui se faisait joueur. Se tendant en le voyant mettre son visage dans son cou, il tenta de calmer sa respiration tout comme les battements de son cœur, la musique continuant à jouer son rythme entraînant.

\- Dégage de ma vie McCormick.

\- Tu te rappelle quand on avait baisé sur cette chanson ? Chuchota t-il en léchant son oreille, On avait pété plusieurs lattes du lit tellement t'étais allé fort.

\- DÉGAGE ! Hurla t-il en ouvrant sa portière, les images de la nuit lui revenant en esprit, ses hanches claquant contre celle de Kenny traversant son esprit tout comme les gémissements de ce dernier.

\- Craig, ça va ? Questionna Token en s'approchant de son ami.

Clignant plusieurs fois des yeux pour se calmer, le brun hocha la tête et coupa le moteur, laissant Kenny seul à l'arrière de sa voiture. Écoutant d'une oreille les paroles de Token, il salua d'un geste de la tête le reste de sa bande, Tweek avalant du café et Clyde fumant tranquillement une cigarette. Adossé à un mur, il remarqua l'ensemble de la cours se taire quand Stan fit son apparition, sa jambe gauche traînant derrière lui, son front enveloppait dans un épais bandage où l'on devinait une tâche sombre. Le regard chocolaté du blessé dériva vers la bande de Tucker, et ce dernier put y lire une question sans réponse, une question qui lui était adressé personnellement. Remarquant l'échange rapide de regard entre les deux garçons, Clyde concerna son silence, sa cigarette se consumant doucement et lentement, tandis que la cloche sonna le début des cours.

Prenant place dans la salle, Craig ne prononça aucun son quand le directeur passa les voir, afin de leur annoncer ses condoléances concernant la mort de Kenny. Ca se voit que ce n'était pas qui se le coltinait à longueur de journée, pensa avec amertume le brun en voyant Kenny se tenir devant lui, un immense sourire aux lèvres. La fin des cours de la matinée se déroula de la même manière. Dès que Craig changeait de place, Kenny se mettait devant lui. Le midi passa rapidement. Avalant rapidement son déjeuner, Craig s'isola dans la cour, profitant du calme régnant pour s'allumer une clope. Regardant la fumée s'élevait dans les airs, il tourna la tête pour voir Marsh venir vers lui.

\- Tucker, on peut parler ?

Levant les épaules, le porteur du chapeau péruvien le laissa s'asseoir près de lui, le fantôme du blond se mettant face à son ami, son regard se faisant triste. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, durant lesquelles Craig pu finir sa cigarette, Stan ouvrit la bouche, hésitant à prendre la parole.

\- T'accouche Marsh ?

\- Je …

\- Magne toi.

\- Laisse tomber tu veux. Soupira l'ami de Kyle en passant sa main sur son visage blessé.

\- Tss.

Se levant et s'apprêtant à partir, le faible murmure que prononça le brun le fit se retourner, un long frisson traversant sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Pourquoi t'étais là ce jour … Pourquoi t'étais présent à la maçonnerie avec lui … ?

* * *

Couché dans son lit, sa radio délivrant une nouvelle musique, Craig repensa en cesse à la question de Stan. Sombrant peu à peu dans le sommeil, il crut entendre des voix l'appelaient avant d'hurler en sentant quelqu'un le mordre. Courant jusqu'à la salle de bain, il se pétrifia en y voyant la marque d'une morsure se dessiner. Touchant du bout du doigt la plaie, il grimaça de douleur avant d'entendre un ricanement dans son dos. Se tournant pour mieux regarder celui qui l'avait marqué, Craig serra les poings. Kenny continuait de rire, ses yeux bleus brillant doucement de malice.

\- Connard de McCormick.

\- Attention ou je te lave la langue avec du savon. Susurra t-il en collant son visage au sien.

\- Tu veux quoi bordel de merde !

\- Simplement que tu te réveille Tucker.

 _C'est la règle et tu le sais. Le rêveur doit toujours se réveiller._


	3. Chapitre 3

_Bonjour, bonsoir à tous !_

 _Réponse à **Maelstrm** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Elle m'a énormément fait plaisir ! Concernant la publication, ça sera selon mes cours, le travail pour le compléter ou mon travail à côté, mais je publie surtout quand j'ai l'inspiration. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

 _N'hésitez pas à lâcher un petit mot et excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographes.  
Bye !_

* * *

 _On emporte en mourant ce que l'on a donné._

Écrasant son mégot sous sa semelle, le brun lança un regard dédaigneux aux petits cachets dans sa main. Le souffle froid dans son cou ne le fit même pas frisonner et cela ennuyait fortement Kenny. Le blond, virevoltant autour de son amant, s'amusa à glisser ses doigts sous le chapeau péruvien, caressant les épis noirs et malaxant le cuir chevelu. Le sentant se tendre, le défunt eut un immense sourire aux lèvres avant les coller sur l'oreille droite, léchant et goûtant la peau parfaite.

\- Arrête ça McCormick.

\- Ou sinon tu vas faire quoi ? Grogna avec amusement le fantôme en glissant doucement sa bouche vers le cou de Craig.

En guise de réponse, le brun avala d'un coup ses médicaments, avant d'ignorer l'esprit quand sa cadette entra dans la voiture, son sac traînant à ses pieds. S'apprêtant à mettre le contact, un geste de la rousse le stoppa.

\- Karen rentre avec nous.

\- Pardon ?

\- Karen McCormick, tu sais ? La sœur du mec qui est mort et qui était ton plan cul.

-Je sais qui est Karen. Grogna t-il. La question est, d'où tu te permets de me dire que je dois ramener telle ou telle personne

-J'ai pas besoin de ta permission pour ramener une amie qui vient de perdre le seul membre de sa famille qui s'occupait d'elle. Répliqua avec violence la rousse, ses yeux se plissant de colère.

Arquant un sourcil et s'apprêtant à repliquer, le brun fit prit de court par le son d'une porte s'ouvrant et par l'air froid qui s'engouffra dans la voiture. Les yeux rivés sur le sol, et tenant en tremblant la poignée sans oser mettre un pied dans l'automobile, Karen McCormick attendait l'autorisation de pouvoir s'asseoir.

\- Karen monte.

\- …

Soupirant, Karen sorti et alla pousser la jeune fille qui glissa sur les sièges abîmés, ses yeux toujours rivés sur ses pieds, n'osant pas croiser les regards des deux Tuckers.

\- Aller on y va. Grogna la rousse en se remettant à sa place.

Mettant le contact, le brun croisa par accident ses yeux bleus avec les deux orbes vertes de la jeune sœur du défunt, et aussi froid soit-il, Craig sentit son cœur se serrait devant la douleur qui s'en dégageait. Il avait l'habitude de voir dans les pupilles de saphir de Kenny beaucoup de chose. Amusement. Luxure. Envie. Colère. Fureur. Faim. Désir. Mais ce qu'il cachait le mieux était la douleur et la tristesse. Le brun ne les avait vu que deux fois. La première avait été quand Karen avait été gravement malade, et que les McCormick n'avaient pas de quoi payer le médecin, ni de quoi s'alimenter. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce moment. Lui et le blond étaient en train de se rhabiller quand il avait entendu Kenny attraper son téléphone avant de le jeter violemment.

 _\- Un souci McCormick ?_

 _\- C'est pas tes affaires. Grogna le blond en mettant son anorak._

 _Le regardant se presser, il lui attrapa le bras sans crier gare et sentit son souffle se couper en voyant les yeux de son amant embués de larmes qu'il retenait avec peine. Posant sa main sur la joue brûlante, il avala avec difficulté sa salive en sentant Kenny frotter sa peau contre la sienne. Difficilement, il obligea le blond à lui expliquer le problème. Karen venait d'être hospitalisée. Sa fièvre était montée trop haut et ses parents ne pouvaient se permettre le luxe d'attendre qu'elle tombe d'elle même. Sa mère avait elle-même emmenée sa fille aux urgences, son fils aîné l'aidant à porter le corps si frêle de la jeune fille. Mais le blond savait que les soins allaient être horriblement chers. Déjà qu'aucun membre de la famille ne mangeait à sa faim, alors pour soigner Karen, ils allaient devoir se priver de tout. Ecoutant le blond parlait, dévoilant au brun ses conditions de vie, Craig sentit à travers le fin flots de la voix angélique du garçon aux cheveux d'or, toute la douleur qu'il ne cessait de cacher chaque jour. Il le savait pourtant. Les McCormick étaient connu comme étant pauvres. Mais tous oubliaient la vérité, faisant comme si de rien n'était. Et la vérité rattrapait Craig sans qu'il le veuille. Laissant le blond posait son front contre son épaule, il respira discrètement l'odeur si fraîche que dégageait Kenny, avant de se mordre les lèvres. Le désir revenait et le corps du blond l'appelait à lui. Sans prévenir, il fit basculer le porteur de l'anorak sur le matelas défoncé de sa chambre et se mit à califourchon dessus, ses mains se glissant sous les couches des habits, sa langue goûtant les parfum de la peau de soie. Rapidement, il retira son bas et se glissa entre les jambes du blond, gémissant en y sentant le feu qui y régnait. Les coups étaient rapides, violents, saccadés, désordonnés. Les caresses se faisaient sans douceur, sans accord mutuels. Les baisers devenaient des morsures, sur les lèvres, la peau, le nez, l'épaule, les tétons. Ils se détruisaient l'un l'autre, et ils en avaient conscience. Mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'arrêter. C'était si bon. Ils se sentaient vivants à travers cette violence commune. Donnant des coups de plus en plus forts, Craig lia ses yeux à ceux du blond. Adieu douleur et tristesse. Bonjour désir et luxure. Il aimait ses yeux quand il affichait ses deux émotions. Oh que oui il aimait ça. Et pas que, ne put-il se s'empêcher de penser en infligeant un dernier mouvement de bassin au blond qui souilla le t-shirt du brun._

 _-_ Craig ! Tu pars ou tu attends qu'on crève sur place !? Cria la rousse dans l'oreille de son frère, avant de se tourner vers la passagère, l'air désolé. 'Scuse moi Karen...

Revenant à lui, le brun chassa les souvenirs de son esprit et commença à conduire, jetant quelques coups d'œil dans son rétro, surveillant l'amie de sa sœur qui savait pas où se mettre. Si seulement, elle avait pu voir qu'à ses côtés, son frère aîné la regarder avec tendresse.

* * *

Arrivant devant la maison délabrée, Craig vit le blond se tendre dans son dos. Et pour cause. Des briques se détachaient du toit, la porte était ouverte, les fenêtres du premier étage, sauf une, avaient un carreau manquant, et on pouvait facilement devenir que la moisissure courait sur les murs décrépis.

\- Merci. Murmura faiblement la brune en sortant rapidement, la tête basse, honteuse de montrer sa maison à sa meilleure amie et à celui qui avait été, elle le savait, quelqu'un d'important pour son aîné.

\- Karen … Commença Ruby en sortant à son tour.

La seconde fois où Craig avait vu de la douleur dans les yeux de Kenny était le jour où ils s'étaient retrouvés à la maçonnerie. Non pas ce souvenir. Pas ces yeux. Pas ces mots. Il ne voulait pas. Prenant sa tête entre ses mains, il serra de douleur les dents, ignorant les mains de l'esprit qui se glissaient doucement autour de sa taille, tout comme les lèvres glacées qui serpentaient sur sa joue.

-Arrête McCormick... Souffla t-il en tremblant.

\- Arrêter quoi ? Répondit d'une voix taquine le blond.

Sortant précipitamment de la voiture, échappant aux griffes du blond, le porteur du bonnet péruvien rejoignit les deux filles. Ruby tenait par les épaules Karen qui refusait de bouger, le visage bas, cachant sa honte ou bien un appel à l'aide.

\- Dors à la maison ce soir.

\- Ruby … Je peux pas... Je dois-

\- J'expliquerais à mes parents et ils comprendront. Je veux pas te laisser ici. Pas dans état.

\- Je vais bien ! S'emporta la dernière née de la fratrie des McCormick en reculant, ses bras entourant son corps si frêle, ses yeux se teintant de larmes qui menaçaient de couler d'une seconde à l'autre.

S'approchant de la brune comme on s'approche d'une bête en cage, Ruby serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, la laissant faire couler ses larmes sur son manteau neuf. Peu importe. Une forme se dessina dans le cadre de la porte d'entrée, et s'approcha d'eux en prenant soin de claquer cette dernière au moment même où des cris commençaient à se faire entendre à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Craig reconnut Kévin sous les différentes épaisseurs d'habits qui s'approchait de sa sœur, un sac à la main avant de lui tendre et de s'adresser à elle en pliant les genoux.

\- Va avec eux.

\- Mais …

\- Karen va avec eux d'accord. T'occupe pas de moi. Mais va avec tes amis, et reste le plus longtemps possible.

\- Hey, on est pas une auberge. Rétorqua le brun en se mettant face à l'aîné du fantôme dans son dos.

\- J'ai pas dis ça, mais Karen ne doit pas rester ici, ou elle va finir par pourrir comme tout les membres de cette famille de merde.

\- Kevin … Commença la brune sans quitter les bras de Ruby en sentant la tension devenir palpable.

\- On est tous pourris. Au point que même l'un d'entre nous est en train de le faire six pieds sous terre. Dit-il en crachant au visage de Craig qui sentit la colère coulait le long de ses veines.

Mais la dernière phrase le fit céder la barrière de glace qu'il abordait toujours. Une barrière qu'il se créait à chaque fois pour ne pas laisser ses émotions coulaient. Pour ne pas laisser son cœur parlait à sa place.

\- J'espère que tu l'as bien baisé la dernière fois, parce que c'est ça qui l'a tué.

Le coup parti sans qu'il puisse comprendre ce que son corps faisait. Tout ce qu'il parvenait à entendre, c'était les cris des filles sur sa gauche et le son de ses coups. Ce qu'il pouvait sentir, c'était l'impact de ses poings sur les joues du frère de Kenny, de la froideur de la neige qui se glissait sous son pantalon.

Ne pas se souvenir du regard du blond à la maçonnerie. De la douleur. Ne pas se rappeler du cri de Marsh. Ne pas écouter la souffrance de son cœur. Ne pas penser. Ne pas ressentir. Ne rien faire. Juste frapper jusqu'à en saigner. À se faire saigner. Ne rien faire quand on le tira sans douceur en arrière. Ne rien dire quand il rentra chez lui et que le père de famille lui colla une claque monumentale en hurlant qu'il était qu'un pauvre cinglé. Ne rien prononcer en montant dans sa chambre. Ne pas bouger quand Karen se trompa de chambre en cherchant celle de Ruby. Ne pas remercier sa mère quand cette dernière lui emmena les médicaments du soir avec un plateau repas. Ne pas répondre aux piques du blond qui s'amusait à voler au-dessus de lui. Ne pas grogner de douleur en se changeant. Ne pas grimacer en se glissant au lit. Juste s'allonger et regarder le plafond. Ou plutôt regarder l'esprit du défunt qui semblait l'étudier, ses yeux dénuaient d'émotions. Est-ce que ses yeux dans le cercueil avaient disparu ? Combien de temps son enveloppe allait-elle prendre de temps pour ne devenir qu'un tas de poussière ?

* * *

Laissant Kenny le toucher, il ferma les paupières. Ne pas ressentir du désir. Ne pas vouloir plus qu'une caresse. Ne pas désirer presser son corps brûlant contre le sien. Ne pas espérer le voir vivant. Ne pas se rappeler. Ne pas revoir le corps du blond tombait à ses pieds, les yeux figés dans le temps, la lumière de la vie s'éteignant. Ne pas revoir lui en train d'essayer de faire battre un cœur éteint. Ne pas pouvoir empêcher ses lèvres d'hurler le nom de Kenneth McCormick.

Se mettant en boule, Craig laissa ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues, les voix dans sa tête revenant le hanter, tout comme celui qui venait de se coucher près de lui.

-Tu veux quoi McCormick ? Murmura t-il faiblement.

\- Juste que tu te réveiller Craig... Juste que tu te réveille.


	4. Chapitre 4

_Hey ! Nouveau chapitre ! Concernant cette fiction, elle ne devrait être finie d'ici 2-3 chapitres comme je l'avais prévu ! Si vous avez des questions ou des remarques, dites les !_

 _Merci à ma Waifu d'avoir tenté une correction._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 _La pièce était plongée dans la pénombre. Seul un fin filet de lumière lunaire illuminait les deux formes enlacées sur le lit. Le souffle léger et régulier, l'une des deux formes se leva sans bruit, la lune inondant de lumière ces épis blonds. Enfilant sa veste orange dans le silence, Kenny jeta un rapide coup d'œil à Craig. Il était profondément endormi, un bras replié devant ces yeux clos. Attrapant le calepin traînant sur le bureau du brun, il nota une rapide phrase avant de fuir comme un voleur._

 _Roulant dans le lit en quête de chaleur, le porteur du bonnet ouvrit les paupières en grognant. Vide, le lit était vide. Se redressant en passant une main dans sa chevelure encre, il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Se levant en jurant, il attrapa le carnet ouvert près de son ordinateur et parcourut rapidement les mots inscrits._

 _ **Maçonnerie. Vendredi. 14 h. Il faut qu'on parle.**_

* * *

 _\- C-C-Craig ? Tu-Tu-Tu vas man-man-manger ta crème ?_

 _Posant son regard blasé sur son ami, le brun lui tendit son plateau encore plein. Il n'arrivait à rien avaler depuis qu'il avait eu le mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait donc lui dire ? Et pourquoi dans un tel endroit ? Encore un plan à la McCormick. Un plan à la con._

 _Partant fumer, il salua d'un simple mouvement de tête le fils Marsh. Il était seul et sans sa petite bande ? Tant mieux. Il n'y aurait pas conflits comme ça. Pas que sa bande et la sienne ne pouvaient pas se supporter, loin de là. Il arrivait souvent qu'ils soient ensemble, mais c'était ainsi. Ils étaient deux groupes à part, et une simple étincelle pouvait provoquer une explosion. Savourant la nicotine, il observa la fumée monter vers le ciel couvert. Gris sur gris. Drôle de vendredi. L'air lui-même était lourd. Il existait une tension palpable autour de lui sans qu'il parvienne à mettre le doigt dessus._

 _Sentant son portable vibrer, Craig déverrouilla son écran. L'alarme. C'était cette putain d'alarme. Il lui restait plus que trente minutes pour rejoindre le blond. Après avoir écrasé son mégot sous son talon, il quitta la cour du lycée sans regarder derrière lui. Il allait avoir les réponses qu'il cherchait. Et avec un peu de chance, une bonne baise qui allait en suivre._

 _La maçonnerie avait été abandonné depuis plusieurs années. Les machines étaient restées sur place, tout comme les uniformes des employés. De mémoire, le père de Kenny avait dû y bosser quelque temps avant de se faire virer. Encore une fois, pensa-t-il amèrement en ressentant sous ses doigts la peau si fine du blond._

 _Blond qui l'attendait dans l'étage abandonné, le dos en appui contre un mur, une cigarette à la bouche. Il avait tout l'air d'un ange déchu avec ces cheveux dorés, et son visage aux traits délicats. Un démon aux airs d'ange. Relevant la tête en le voyant enfin, l'ange lança sa cigarette au loin sans prendre le temps de l'éteindre, avant de se tourner entièrement vers son amant._

 _\- Yo Tucker._

 _\- Bon crache le morceau McCormick. Qu'est-ce tu veux me dire de si important ?_

 _Le regardant mettre ses mains dans ses poches, Craig s'avança vers l'autre garçon. Il avait une expression qui ne le rassurait pas. Ce genre d'expression qui font dire des injures et des supplications._

 _\- Je- Commença t-il faiblement en se frottant la nuque. Je veux qu'on arrête ça. Lâcha t-il froidement avant de faire face au visage figé de Craig. Je veux plus de baise._

 _\- …. Tu t'fous moi là ? Murmura le brun avant de rire avec amertume._

 _Oui il riait. Kenny était le seul qui arrivait à le faire rire. De joie comme de sarcasme. C'était quoi cette putain de connerie qu'il venait de lui dire là ? Plus de baise ? Kenny McCormick, ne voulait plus de baise ? Autant dire que Cartman allait se mettre au régime !_

 _\- Je suis sérieux. Répliqua le blond en affrontant son regard glacial. Je veux plus de baise._

 _\- Te fous pas d'ma gueule McCormick !_

 _L'attrapant par le col, il le rapprocha de lui avant de se figer en voyant l'éclat dans les yeux bleus. Il l'avait déjà vu cette lueur. Elle était apparue depuis peu. Il n'y avait pas fait attention au début, mais là il ne pouvait pas la manquer. Craig avait pensé qu'elle n'était là que lorsqu'il couchait ensemble. Pourtant … Il l'a voyait. Elle était présente. C'était quoi cette merde ? Il voyait pourtant très bien la douleur et la tristesse, il arrivait à les identifier, mais cet éclat... Cet éclat, il n'arrivait pas à poser un nom dessus._

 _\- Kenny? T'es là ? Cria la voix de Stan dans son dos._

 _Lâchant aussitôt le blond, le brun se tourna vers Marsh qui montait les marches craquantes. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là lui ? Foudroyant du regard le blond qui le dépassait, Tucker ouvrit la bouche avant de renifler l'air. De la fumée. Ça sentait la fumée._

 _\- Stan qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Questionna Kenny dans son dos. J't'ai dis que ça allait._

 _\- Mais Ke-_

 _\- Vos gueules ! Cria Craig en entendant des crépitements._

 _Le bois était sec ici. Et donc facilement inflammable. Commençant à paniquer, il fit signer aux deux autres de le suivre sans rien dire. Courant dans l'escalier craquant, il poussa un juron en sentant la chaleur montait peu à peu._

 _\- Par là ! Cria Stan en indiquant une fenêtre._

 _Suivant l'ami du blond sans trop y croire, Craig jeta un coup d'œil à ce dernier. Ils n'avaient pas fini leurs discussions. Et ils allaient la finir maintenant. L'attrapant par la manche, il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, liant ses yeux aux siens._

 _\- On terminera la discussion après McCormick._

 _\- Y'a plus rien à dire._

 _Il aurait peut-être dû insister après réflexion. Il aurait le traîner dehors. Il aurait dû le faire. Ils auraient dû suivre Stan dans la seconde où il avait sauté dans le vide avant d'atterrir dans la neige. D'ailleurs, il s'était prit un coup dans la tête après qu'une partie de la battisse se soit effondrée. Ils auraient du sauter avec lui. Oui, ils auraient dû._

 _Et tout s'accéléra rapidement, sans que Craig ne comprenne. La poutre au-dessus d'eux commença à vaciller dangereusement. Et il attrapa rapidement Kenny par les épaules en l'entraînant dans sa chute. Il senti juste une grande vague de douleur dans son dos en atterrissant dans la neige, le corps du blond sur lui. Et il pesait une tonne. Ça devait venir de là, être aussi lourd qu'un corps mort. Mais à cet instant, il se contentait de secouer le blond pour qu'il bouge._

 _\- McCormick bouge putain, faut qu'on se casse._

 _Pas de réponse et sur sa main, une substance poisseuse. Une substance qui commençait à colorer la neige d'une couleur carmin. Et le feu. Le feu qui continuait à se propager. Et Stan, Stan qui se redressait, la main sur sa tête._

 _\- McCormick... Bouge. Bouge putain !_

 _Se retirant du corps en le poussant, Craig senti la bile venir dans sa bouche en voyant le sang qui s'écoulait du blond. Comment ? Comment est-ce qu'il … Un massage. Il devait masser. Si le cœur battait encore, alors le cerveau était encore oxygéné. Et il pouvait les éteindre au loin, les pompiers arriver. Ils allaient éteindre le feu, tout irait bien. Il devait juste tenir en vie cet idiot de blond. Il avait une discussion à finir putain. Appuyant ses mains contre l'anorak orange, il cherche une réaction sur le visage du blond, l'appelant sans cesse. Il avait pas le droit putain. Ils devaient terminer leurs discussions. Il avait pas le droit._

 _Et tout ce sang, tout ce rouge qui l'entourait. La neige rouge, plus blanche. Rouge. Rouge. Carmin. Cerise. Écarlate. Vermeil. Grenat. Rubis. Feu. Plus blanche immaculée. Rouge comme … Comme … Comme ces lèvres qu'il embrassait en ce moment même avant qu'elles ne soient bleues. Il devait continuer le massage. L'air devait continuer à circuler tout comme son cœur devait continuer à battre._

 _\- Bordel Kenneth McCormick, bats toi putain de connard !_

 _Et son dos qui lui faisait mal. Il avait dû se péter un truc dans la chute, mais là, il s'en foutait bien. Faire circuler l'air. Faire battre le cœur. Finir la discussion. Son regard. Sa lueur dans ces yeux. Il devait se réveiller maintenant, et le regarder en se moquant._

 _Les pompiers étaient là, ils les entendaient. Ils entendaient les lances à eau agir, éteignant les flammes qui avait été créer par une vulgaire clope. Ils allaient pouvoir l'aider. Mais il devait continuer à agir, à faire battre le cœur._

 _\- Hey !_

 _Sentant deux bras sur ses épaules voulant l'éloigner de Kenny, il les repoussa en hurlant. Il pouvait pas arrêter. Il avait presque réussi non ?_

 _\- Bordel McCormick !_

 _\- Gamin arrête !_

 _\- Il faut juste que son cœur continue de battre !_

 _Et puis les ténèbres s'emparèrent du brun, se glissant dans son esprit comme Kenny le faisait dans son lit._

 _Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il était allongé sur un lit d'hôpital. Des tuyaux reliaient son bras à des poches. Cherchant à se redresser, il grimaça de douleur, avant de se souvenir. Merde, Kenny. La porte s'ouvrit à la voler et une tornade rousse se jeta sur le lit._

 _\- Craig ! Sanglota doucement Ruby en s'accrochant à son frère avant de reculer, la morve coulant de son nez. On a … On a-_

 _\- Où est McCormick ? Trancha t-il rapidement en tentant de se lever. J'ai un truc à lui dire à cet enfoiré de merde._

 _\- Craig … Tu devrais te reposer. Murmura t-elle en l'obligeant à se coucher, les yeux rouges._

 _\- Dis moi où est cet enculé ?_

 _La voyant se mordre les lèvres, le brun fronça les sourcils. Il avait réussi non ? Le cœur du blond, il l'avait fait battre. Il avait pas arrêté. Et les pompiers aussi après qu'il se soit évanoui. Alors où était le problème ?_

 _\- Craig …_

 _\- Il est où putain ?_

 _\- … Kenny est mort._

 _Une grande sensation de froid prit possession de Craig à cet instant. Il était tétanisé, la bouche entre ouverte. Lui avait toujours eu un air blasé, offrait à sa cadette, un visage perdu. Non. Il … Non. Il devait … Elle se moquait de lui ? C'était une blague ? Une blague de mauvais goût, mais une blague quand même._

 _\- Te fous pas de-_

 _\- Craig. Je suis sérieuse …_

 _Respirant difficilement, le brun prit sa tête entre ses mains, cherchant à se calmer. Sa respiration se faisait rare, trop rare. L'air avait semblé le fuir. Mais ce n'était pas ça qu'il l'importait. Kenny … Kenny était … Non. Non. Non. Il ne pouvait pas. Non. Il … Il …_

 _il sentit vaguement une piqûre dans son bras avant de tomber dans les limbes. Il n'aurait pas la fin de sa discussion. Cette foutue lueur dans les yeux du blond. Cette putain de lumière. Il ne saurait pas ce qu'elle signifiait à voix haute, même si au plus profond, il le savait déjà._

* * *

Ouvrant brutalement les yeux en se redressant dans son lit, Craig passa une main sur son visage en sueur. Il tremblait de froid. Un rêve ? Un cauchemar ? Non. Un souvenir. C'était juste un putain de souvenir. Tâtant sur sa table de chevet en quête de son verre et de ses médicaments, il tourna rapidement la tête vers la forme en face de lui.

\- Un mauvais rêve ? Questionna doucement Kenny en le regardant, la tête sur le côté.

Serrant les dents, il attrapa la boite de comprimés avant d'avaler les deux restants. Ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait le fantôme, il renversa par inadvertance son verre sur le sol qui se brisa.

\- Et merde.

\- Craig. Commença Kenny.

\- Ta gueule ! Ferme ta gueule !

Il craquait, il perdait sa froideur. Et pour peu, il se coupa le pouce, une ligne de sang glissant le long de sa main. Le même rouge qu'il avait vu dans la neige. La même couleur.

\- Pourquoi … pourquoi t'es là ? Chuchota t-il.

\- Craig … Ouvre les yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? T'es mort sale enfoiré alors dégage !

\- Je suis là uniquement parce que tu le veux.

Serrant violemment sa tête entre ses mains, le brun se crispa de tout son être. Qu'il parte. Qu'il dégage. Qu'il disparaisse.

\- Va-t'en. Va-t'en. VA-T'EN !

\- Craig, s'il te plaît, ouvre les yeux et réveille toi.

\- DISPARAIS ENFOIRE DE FANTÔME !

Le silence lui répondit. Entrouvrant une paupière, il regarda autour de lui. Personne. Il n'y avait plus personne. Il était seul. Tout seul. Laissant ses larmes couler le long de ses joues, il se coucha en boule sous sa couette. Il avait assez. Assez de tout ça. Le mieux … Le mieux … Le mieux serait de … Laissant les médicaments agirent, il crut entendre un faible bruit. Comme un bip sonore et des voix au loin.


End file.
